Death of a Friend
by blood nymph
Summary: It's the end. With Sakura dying the last person she wants to see is Sasuke. Well too bad. eh. I'm terrible at writing these. It's short so plaese just attempt to read it.


An: I finally got off my lazy butt a typed one of my fics up. Elenea, sissy, this is for you. O.k, so, pretty much the ending to something you should just gather up from what I tell you. Just know this is after the time skip and a little farther ahead.

"Have to keep moving to warn the Hokage, unless She's dead too. No Sakura don't think like that! If you do then it really will be all over."

The pink haired girl ran through the forest. She ignored her wounds because she knew she couldn't do anything about them until she was out of the dank, evil feeling forest. Indeed Sakura could stop anytime she chose, to at least rest. But this place had been the death grounds for so many of her comrades and she wished not to grace it with her dying presence. Not like her opinion or comfort mattered much any more.

After what seemed an endless amount time had elapsed, Sakura stopped in a thinner part of the woods. The neighboring rice patties were clearly visible through her fortress of trees. As if she could care about the scenery, her mission was to return to Konoha and deliver information on the past events to the 5th, Tsunade. The burden was only hers to carry, for she was the only one left. Then it hit her; there wasn't much of a Konoha to go back to.

"Damn him. Damn Sasuke, it's his fault all this happened! If he hadn't left…" Sakura stopped herself. No, she thought, it wasn't Sasuke's fault, not completely at least. It was her own weakness that didn't save Naruto in time. He wanted to believe Sasuke wasn't really gone. It was her own weakness that let her comrades fall prey to Orochimaru's henchmen, who tortured them to death. And some how, it was also her fault that that Sasuke had betrayed them in the first place, if she had only made him stay. Tried harder to keep him from leaving them…or leaving her.

It now occurred to her that the physical wounds she had been ignoring were now craving her attention. Sakura would have ripped up her outfit to dress her wounds if they weren't so badly torn themselves. So she just sat, in to much pain to move, and too much thought to function correctly. Then she spotted a trail of blood leading up a tree.

_"I swear that's not mine." _She said to herself. Sakura traced the blood trail with her eyes. As if on queue, someone fell out of the tree. With a glimpse of hope Sakura forced herself to edge toward the body.

_"Naruto, Shikamaru, anyone just not…"_ She thought to herself.

As Sakura got closer she became more and more aware that this dying person was not one of her friends. When she finally reached the side of who ever it was, their hand grabbed hers.

"Sa-sakura…" the voice was scratchy a belonged to a guy. Not just any guy though, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura would have strangled him there if she'd had enough strength, or if her inner self wasn't taking such pity on him.

"Sakura."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sakura clenched her ears. She wouldn't hear anything he had to say, she might just forgive him. But Sakura wouldn't let herself. In the mist of her thinking, she actually took a glimpse of the man she once idolized. He had quite a dent in his stomach, and it was this that was the main source of the blood.

_"Naruto's rasengan."_ She thought. Looking at the rest of his body she examined rather large almost claw marks. Then she remembered who she was looking at and cursed herself for being such a good medical nin.

"Sakura, I don't…I don't want your for-forgiveness." He said in an obviously dying voice.

"As if you would get it anyways! You killed Naruto with your bare hands and are the reason the village and every one in it is dying!" Her words didn't faze him and she saw it. Yet, she had one more issue up her sleeve. "I'm just going to leave you here to die, and when you do I'll cut off your head. Then, I don't care how long it takes, but I'll find your brother and throw your head at him and say HA! I got him first!"

Sasuke's realized that if he died here, he couldn't kill his brother. If that was the case then he'd betrayed all of them for nothing. Sasuke also realized that he'd pushed away, and hurt anyone who really cared about him. They had come to save him, now they were dead. He came to one conclusion in him situation.

"Kill me." He gasped in his fading breath.

"I would, but death is too good for you." With that she wrenched her hand out of his grasp, but he just grabbed her shoulders. Sakura found herself staring strait into his onyx eyes.

"I only did this to…to kill Itachi. Now…please end it now."

**A number of days later**

A figure stands in front of a line of eleven gravestones, tears rolling down their cheeks. Flowers were placed at the head of each, except two, the ones belonging to Naruto and Sakura. It's Sasuke who stand there, giving each of his dear friends a kiss good bye and calling to the heavens asking why they were so cruel.

* * *

An: Well its not up to my standards. I rather dislike the ending, so could you guys help me out? Flames are o.k as long as you say one good thing. 


End file.
